all alone,or not?
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Jack thinks he's alone...Is he? slash!RaiJack! all the ch. are songfics!


Hiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm Akki The Angel Of Death AKA Pili-chan.

It's my first XS ficever,and 'cuseI don't really speak English (We learn English in school,but don'treally use it all the time)I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry if I have mistakes.

So!

1.I don't own "I'm just a kid",simple plan own it.

2.I don't own XSeither

3.It's a songfic

4.it's a Rai\Jack fic (I just love that pairing)

5.I love cookies!(Jack and Pili-Chan: Join the dark side! we have cookies! pili-chan: and hot boys!D)

* * *

I opened my eyes, the room was dark even though it was really early in the morning, the only source of light were stripes of dim light from the window that was covered with black curtains that matched to the rest of my room.

I looked over to my clock '7:03'…

After I dressed up, I want to my lab, ignoring Wuya that was shouting something about the last showdown I had with the dragons, its really hard for me to concentrate when _He's_ there…

But it doesn't really matter, I mean, he'll never fell the same.

'_I woke up it was seven  
I waited till eleven'_

Jack Spicer, evil genius…

Yah… right…

I looked to the corner, parts of old robots formed a small hill, the robot I send to fight the monks…

I think I designed them when I was six… I'm not really sure…

Why I don't send my new robots? I just don't wanna hurt Raimundo …

The hall with him!

I sighed, sometimes I just want someone to hold me, to tell me I'm not alone,

But I guess that it will be a lie,

I alone, no one cares about me…

'Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them'

But I'm OK, I was alone all my life, a day or two wont really make a change,

I think I'll just kill my self, I guess it's the only way…

'_What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes'_

I mean, my life is just a nightmare, a living hell,

It hurts, more then anyone could imagine…

'_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair'_

But as much it hurts, no one will cares,

Who will?

Who will care abut some one like me?

'_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...'_

The day passed, nothing really happened, so I was in my lab all day.

At night I was lying in my bad, looking at my room, all black, dead, like my soul.

'_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again'_

I looked at my hand, so pale…

It's probably because I don't go out much…

I moved my eyes a little bit downwards, only to see scars, old cuts from painful days, and also new ones from last night.

I can't remember the last time I hade fun, or did something that I like,

'_I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time'_

Every one around has fun…

I don't…

But… who'll care?

No one.

I'm all alone…

'_Eveyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here it goes'_

I hate my life, everything hurts…

When I breathe it hurts, when I talk it hurts, every time my heart beats it hurts, it hurts especially when Raimundo is there…

'_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair'_

But no one cares 'cause I'm alone, every one have other things in life, and they don't have time for me, for my stupid emotions, for my stupid feelings.

I'm just pitiful.

'_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world  
Is havin' more fun then me'_

why? Why I cant fit somewhere? Why everyone hates me? What I did to deserve this? What! Why I don't have a real friend? someone that will care about me?

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody'_

I tried to sleep, but all the thoughts in my hade didn't let me.

I'm so tired, but I cant sleep, all the thoughts came again and again…

I know that as an evil genius I'm supposed to think, but right now I just wanted to sleep.

'_How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep' _

But that pain I'm felling…

It's not that bad, after a while you get used to it.

Now. I'm just a kid, new in the world, only a child,

And I'm alone, I'm scared to think how it will be in the future…

'_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

I'm just a kid' 

Life… what it really means? is there someone? Anywhere? someone that will care abut me? Someone?

I not, I'm just hurting myself even more thinking I'll meet someone like that, it'll give me false hopes.

'_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair'_

I closed my eyes tight, trying to block my tears, but it didn't help, the tears just stream from my eyes, and then I just couldn't stop, and I started to cry harder.

'_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world'_

I'm sick of it! of my life! Why? why I have to suffer so much?

My life are just like an eternal nightmare, eternal pain…

'_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair'_

I hugged myself,but in my hade it was _him…_

Raimundo… 

But I know it's just dream, an illusion, he'll never care…

'_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world'_

He's probably having fun with the other dragons…

Omi…he's probably laughing about him…

_I_ wanna hear his laughter…

Clay… they're probably having fun together…

_I_ wanna have fun with him…

Kimiko… he's probably kissing her…

_I _wanna kiss him…

'_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight'_

But it will never happen…

He hates me…

I love him…

I guess life's unfair…

'_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight'_

_TBC...

* * *

_

So?

R&R!


End file.
